


Wrong Number

by OceanHeart23



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee date, F/M, Protective Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: A wrong number with the first text of "you are the worst" brings a surprisingly good change in Theseus's life.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my second Fantastic Beasts story set in a modern AU without magic with the primary focus on Tina and Theseus.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Beasts and make no money from writing this.

Theseus had just settled in his recliner about to browse through Netflix for a good show to start. It was one of his only two days off for the week, and he was looking forward to a quiet night in when his phone pinged with an incoming text. He groaned hoping it wasn't Percival asking to meet up to go bar hopping or just out drinking in general. Bracing himself Theseus was not expecting what he received. It was a text from an unknown number.

UN: You are the worst

He couldn't help texting back. 

T: Excuse me?

UN: You are no longer allowed to set me up on blind dates after that I think I'm swearing off men altogether be grateful you found Jacob because I think that was one of the few good ones left.

'Ah' he thought with some pity some unfortunate soul with horrible luck in love. After having lost his wife Theseus had refused to put himself out there or start seeing anyone becoming a rather solitary bachelor. This eventually drove even Newt to worry despite not seeing anyone either the sheer hypocrite.

“There's a difference Thee.” Using his rarely heard nickname from their childhood. “I'm more equipped to be alone especially with the life I lead. You however aren't, and I think it's time for you to start trying to meet new people.” When he opened his mouth to argue, Newt cut him off. “Please just think about it? You know Leta wouldn't want you to seclude yourself like this. She'd want you to be happy again because right now? You're not and just going through the motions and barely leave the house. It's hard for me to watch, because I want you to be happy too. If anyone deserves to be, it's you.”

Theseus's irritation faded completely at the last part, and he dragged Newt into one of his familiar hugs despite the general unresponsiveness from him. When he pulled back Newt had a slight mischievous look that he followed up with. “Plus one of us should probably work on giving mom some grandchildren to get her off our backs. I can tell you it's probably not going to be me anytime soon.”

Rolling his eyes Theseus followed that up with a mutter of, “Cheeky sod I bet you $20 you beat me to the aisle.”

He turned his attention back to his phone typing out another reply.

T: Then on behalf of men everywhere I apologize for these unknown crimes also I believe you have the wrong number

His phone chimed back quickly.

UN: Oh my God I'm so sorry!! I forgot that my sister just got a new number I'll let you get back to your probably much nicer night than mine goodbye stranger

Theseus could take the open out and leave it at that but now was too curious to leave it as is.

T: Can I ask what went wrong on the date? Did he double dip or have some really potent bad breath or something?

He wasn't really expecting the texter to reply back with anything but a polite mind your business. However they didn't appear to mind sharing this with him.

UN: That I probably could have forgiven but no he show's up a half hour late talks nothing but about himself for the entire dinner conveniently “forgets” his wallet forcing me to pay and says he'll make it up to me through sex I mean where my sister even found this guy is beyond me but it's obvious he belongs at the garbage dump like the trash he is her matchmaking skills are awful sometimes

T: Must be a sibling thing although thankfully my brother just hints as opposed to going all the way to set something up I'd dread to see who he'd try to match me with

UN: Hmm I wish my sister had his restraint lol

He couldn't help but laugh, until he saw what their next message said.

UN: You seem really nice is there any reason why he feels the need to set you up?

Swallowing roughly before typing. 

T: I lost my wife two years ago since than I haven't really found myself wanting to get back out there

It was a few moments before this mystery person typed back, and even then they backtracked a few times before sending their message.

UN: I'm very sorry for your loss which is probably a cold comfort coming from a stranger but I do mean it since it appears I can't seem to stop from unintentionally offending you somehow I should probably let you go before I do it a third time

T: It's alright you didn't know and I appreciate your sincerity and thanks It hasn't been easy trying to move on the worst though was going through all her things and trying to decide what to keep and what to sell or give away safe to say my brother worries from time to time and now seems just plain concerned

UN: Sounds like the mark of a good brother

This caused him to chuckle as he typed out.

T: We....have a rather complicated relationship always have

UN: Haha that sounds like a good friend of mine

Theseus bit his lip toying with the idea of asking before deciding screw it he was just going to ask. 

T: Is it too forward to ask what your gender is? Since you already know mine

UN: Sure but I'm not telling you my name that's a little too risky for me but I'm female

T: Understandable even if you did I would have no way of knowing that it's your real name

Realizing he should probably not hold up the texter any further despite enjoying their conversation, he sent her this.

T: Well it was lovely to chat with you but I should probably let you go as it appears you have a sister to lecture :) but I hope you have a better night All the best

UN: You were great to talk with too and thanks! Hope you have a good night too and don't worry she's going to get an earful lol Bye!

Casting one last warm grin at his phone, he set it aside and thought that would be the end of it.

Despite initially thinking that Theseus couldn't stop his mind from going back to that brief exchange. However he couldn't draw up the courage to try texting her again without feeling like a creep, so he tried his best to move one. Two weeks later he got a text while grocery shopping from the same unknown number.

UN: Hi sorry not sure if you remember me we spoke a few weeks ago sorry to bother you again but I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something?

T: Hi and of course!

Maybe he should have rethought the exclamation point, since that made it sound kinda desperate. But he really did enjoy their first conversation, and now here was the perfect opportunity to talk to her again.

UN: Great so would asking someone out to a work event be too intimidating for a first date? I would ask one of my best friends but he's busy that night and I have to bring someone my sister is also unavailable that night

T: I um possibly? Did you rethink your swearing off men? Although I still maintain that there's some good ones left

Like me his brain traitorously responded, Theseus ignored that. He barely knew this woman.

UN: They obviously must be stuck in Greenland somewhere lol but no bringing a date vs a friend would help get everyone off my back on being the last single person in the office I just don't know if subjecting someone to that would be too much or if we should meet up prior to

He had to consider his response.

T: I'd say best to meet up first...have anyone in mind you plan to ask?

UN: Not really, I mean if my mailman was twenty years younger he's be a pretty good option lol but no I'll probably have to subject myself to Queenie's help again

T: Queenie would be your sister?

UN: …..Shit I wasn't supposed to say her name forget I said that 

T: Sorry said what?

UN: Ah thank you

T: No problem but I have to say now I'm curious is there any reason you have trouble dating? You seem really great from what I've seen from you

UN: Well thank you charming stranger I suppose it could be for a few reasons I'm pretty career focused and a bit of a workaholic it's hard to meet people when you're always at the office pulse I also have a very stunning sister so I've found out some of the men I meet use me as a means to get to her even though she's taken

T: That's horrible and I can kinda see why you'd want to give up on us 

UN: Well....some are making a compelling reason not to ;) I have to go though so have a good night!

T: You too and you know if you can't find anyone to go with to you work event you could consider me I'd be willing to be your date.

It was several painstaking minutes, before she replied almost causing him to regret his forward offer.

UN: I'll keep that in mind but I think I'd like to get to know you a bit better first Is there a time that works best for texting you? Also settle a debate for me what is the best fair food? I say hands down it's corn-dogs and churros my sister disagrees What would be you take on this?

It actually worked out well, since Theseus found his mystery texter had the typical 8 to 5 job Monday through Friday. Since Theseus was a bartender with various days off and worked super late night shifts, they had found the early evenings were the perfect time for them to chat. He got to learn more about mystery texter like that her name was Tina, and she had exactly one sibling like him Queenie. 

They stuck to pretty basic things. So in addition he learned her favorite color was dark blue, she liked jazz, her favorite movie was pride and prejudice, and she enjoyed scrap-booking in her spare time. Someone how whenever they talked he always felt lighter after-wards and a touch happier. Even Newt commented on it once, when he caught him whistling. 

Tina was the one to suggest they finally meet up for a coffee date, which she suggested she was planning to bring a friend likely just to be cautious. Theseus originally was planning to go alone, until Graves got wind of the plan and insisted on tagging along.

“Look I'll wait in my car if you like. I know you trust you'll be fine, because you believe this girl if it's really a girl is exactly who she says she is. But I'm not letting you go in alone, that's just a stupid idea.” As Theseus considered his wardrobe sighing but not protesting, he picked up a sweater to hold up which Percival made a face at. This continued until Percival finally grabbed a green button down, black vest, and black jeans and threw them at Theseus making his vote staunchly clear. Determining them to work Theseus changed into them and the two took off.

Graves kept to his word of staying in the car, while Theseus worked up the courage to go inside. 'God his hands were so sweaty.’ He didn't even know what she looked like just that she would be wearing a navy sweater.' When his eyes caught sight of a very attractive brunette in a navy sweater, jeans, and brown boots. It surprisingly wasn't what shocked him causing his jaw to drop, what caused that was who she decided to bring.

“NEWT?!”

His brother turned around with a, “Oh hey Theseus,” said with absolutely no surprise. Either he became a really good actor or knew they were talking to each other.

Tina looked confused eyes going between the two. “ You too know each other I take it?”

“All my life,” Newt said nodding. “Unfortunately,” He added after a beat.

Theseus scowled at that. “He's my brother, and the twit has never once mentioned you.”

Frowning a little Tina made a considering sound. “Well we only met a few months ago, and Newt doesn't really talk about himself or his family in general.” Turning to face Newt. “Since it seems your brother is my date, than I should be in good hands. Thanks for coming I know you've been busy lately.” 

“It’s alright Queenie and I didn't want you to go alone.” Getting up from his chair and grabbing his briefcase to leave Newt found his brother staring at him with a touch of amusement.

“So she brings you in as the muscle eh? Newt you're like a buck fifty soaking wet. Plus you're not very intimidating.”

“I know that's why I brought this.” Showing a yellow milky liquid inside lowering his voice a pitch Newt continued. “Rattlesnake venom just in case.”

Theseus felt the disbelief stretch across his face. “You're joking right? Tell me you're not bloody serious.” Despite knowing it likely was. There was a right way of doing things, and this definitely wasn't it. He swears if it wasn't for their strong resemblance between the two of them, one of them had to be adopted.

“He's not joking.” Tina replied wearily with a soft sign. “I saw him extract the venom in person and suitably chastised him for it for I can defend myself just fine.”

Theseus didn't hear that last part, because he was too busy having a coronary. “Newton Artemis Fido Scamander! You can't go around carrying things like that and threatening people with it. Just because I'm no longer on the police force.” Ignoring Tina's odd perking up at that. “doesn't mean I'll let everything slide. What if it broke and accidentally poisoned someone or yourself for that matter!”

Newt just stared at him like he was slow before switching it with another vial. “That's what the antidote is for, and why I keep them both secured in my case normally. I have no intention of using it. It just makes for a good warning, and Tina refused to bring a gun.”

Theseus just buried his head in his hands fighting the urge to whimper. He then ran them through his hear messing up his neater look. “Well at least you can reassure Tina, that I'm not a serial killer before you go.”

Newt turned and stopped with a nod. “He's not a serial killer and hasn't preemptively killed anyone.”

Before Theseus could say thank you, Newt continued. “That I know of honestly he's pretty quiet about the time he spent in Ireland.”

“Newt!! For the record I didn't just so we're clear.” Needing to reassure in case Tina couldn't see through Newt's messing with him.

Tina hardly looked worried with near bemusement showing on her face. “Younger siblings can be something else right? I think they were created to drive us to drink.” She tsk'd slightly in disappointment. “No respect at all for their elders.”

Both Scamander brothers snorted causing Theseus to relax a little. “I don't think Newt's ever respected me a day in his life. He so often does the complete opposite of what I tell him.”

Newt opened his mouth likely to contradict him before thinking better of it. That actually had some truth to it, they just always had different ways of going about things. “Is Percival around here somewhere?”

“Yeah out in his car he insisted.” 

Giving him a small smile Newt followed that up with. “Great I'm going to go say hi, since it's been awhile since I've last seen him. See you later Theseus. Bye Tina.” Patting him on the shoulder before waving to his friend.

“Bye Newt!”

Slowly approaching her table Theseus hesitated before stating. “So I think at this point I probably ruined my chance at making a good first impression. I understand if you'd rather not continue and call it a day.”

“Theseus,” Tina said warmly. “Please sit down or if you'd like to get coffee first then sit down. Newt and I were really early, so I kinda already started without you. Sorry about that in my list of priorities coffee came first.”

He shot her a grin before deciding to get a simple black coffee, and then went to take a seat across from her. How does one even date? It felt like forever, since he'd last been on one and it was so simple with Leta. However that was back when he used to be fairly charming and charismatic. Losing his police partner and then his wife ultimately caused those two traits to be lost as well. Luckily Tina took initiative. 

“So Theseus I know most of the usual basic things that we talked about, but why don't you tell me more about yourself that you haven't shared yet. Maybe like where you grew up and what not.”

“Uh sure so Newt and I grew up in England, until my freshman year in high school. Then dad got a job transfer to America, and we moved to Manhattan. I went right into the army and did two tours in Iraq and other surrounding countries before coming back home. I then went straight to the police academy and met my wife. Some things happened and a case went wrong after becoming an officer, where I needed to walk away. Shortly after I lost my wife and was in a dark place for a bit. Eventually Newt and Graves, a good friend of mine, kinda helped pull me out of it. I did some traveling to help do some identity searching, and now I'm back here and bar-tending.”

Theseus realized somewhere between his life recap Tina had grabbed his hand and was holding onto it giving him a grounding sensation. Her eyes held no pity only deep empathy he usually only saw in Newt's eyes.

“Too much?” He couldn't help but wonder.

“No I feel privileged that you shared that and glad to hear you're finally at a pretty decent place in your life.”

Theseus tightened his grip with an appreciative expression. “Well let me hear some things about you and your life.”

Tina took a sip of coffee with her free hand before starting. “Well Queenie and I grew up in New York City, so I blame that for my love of hot dogs. There's always a street vendor.” She said with a chuckle. “I actually went to a police academy too but left as well. It was hard on my sister, and especially where one drug bust almost ended with me dying. I promised her I'd walk away. I then went back to school for social work, and now I'm working as a social worker. I've always liked kids, and it's nice to be able to help most of them in some way.”

“That's pretty admirable at least you're there for the right reasons. Though I have been wondering where exactly you met my brother.”

“Oh that,” Tina answered with a laugh. “I caught him trying to liberate most of the dogs at the pound one night. “One of those sorry, but this is exactly what it looks like situations.”

This prompted Theseus to join in on the amusement of the situation. “Some things never change. He always was a bleeding heart for any sort of animal.”

“Have you read his book?”

“Yes I gave him my word that I'd at least check it out. Then after I finished it I told him he did well. Which was true, because I usually can't finish most books that are out of my favorite genre.”

Tina smiled at him, and he realized what a beautiful smile it was. While Leta was a vision, Tina had her own loveliness to her, and he wouldn't mind waking up to that everyday. Ah way too early to be having those type of thoughts. But still he couldn't understand anyone passing her over for her sister. Tina’s kindness and ambition were admirable qualities he valued about her. 

“Do you maybe want to get out of here? I think we could use a change of venue. I can also reassure you that I'm not a serial killer either if that helps.” She quipped, as she stood up still keeping hold of his hand.

He felt a smile reach his face. “Don't worry I trust you. Plus if you killed me you'd have Newton and his rattlesnake venom to face. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes in that case.”

Tina's smile widened. “Well then I definitely can't let anything happen to you now can I? A protective Newt is something to be feared indeed.”

Somewhere from the ghostly plane Leta smiled with a soft. “Finally.....a single step in the right direction please let this one help him find happiness and peace once more.”


End file.
